


《NO WAY OUT》

by ever1031



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever1031/pseuds/ever1031





	《NO WAY OUT》

窗外面下着大雨。  
伊莱·克拉克正在收拾他三个月前租下小屋。  
这间远离市中心的屋子面积极小，摆设也极其简陋，其中最显眼的家具是房间中央的沙发。  
他在等人。  
把最后一堆杂物打包丢进垃圾桶后，他敏锐地听见了楼梯上的脚步声。来客在他门前停了几秒，然后敲响了门。  
伊莱打开门，鞠了个躬。  
“您来了，哈斯塔大人。”  
如他所言，哈斯塔站在门外。这位狼狈的神明浑身都湿透了，用来挡雨的兜帽估计在坚持了不到两分钟后就失去了全部的作用，浸透了雨水的长发凌乱地披在肩上。  
他看着伊莱，张了张嘴，却一个字也没说出口。  
他在迟疑，这很少见。伊莱在心里吹了声口哨，走过去把一只手轻轻搭在哈斯塔腰上。  
“我们开始吧。”他说。  
手下的触感变得僵硬。伊莱抬起头，对上一双含着怒气的眼睛。  
伊莱知道令哈斯塔感到懊恼的原因。  
不是因为即将发生的事——在这之前又不是没见他与信徒做过，有技巧的性行为对他来说不失为一种享受，神明的廉耻心大概是与人类不同——而是眼下落魄的事实。  
落魄到不得不受制于一个凡人。而且还是他没什么好感的那个。  
有些事情就算是所谓全知全能的神明也没能料到。  
教会在几个月前被警方清理了。  
没办法，谁叫信徒们有时候会拿活人祭祀呢？  
几乎所有的成员都在那次行动中被一网打尽，送到什么地方反洗脑去了。就算侥幸有几个漏网之鱼，在风声那么紧的现在，肯定也躲在什么地方不敢露面。  
不过伊莱很幸运地逃了出来。  
如果一位神不幸失去了信徒，失去了信仰的力量，那么他很快就会衰弱下去，直到不复存在。就拿哈斯塔来说，他的状态比上一次见面时差了好多，这点从那双红眸下浓重的阴影看出来。  
哈斯塔现在急需人们的信仰，无论是谁的都行。不然这个化身维持不了多久就会消失。  
得到精神力量的方式有很多，但良莠不齐。  
伊莱前段时间告诉哈斯塔：有科学研究表明，多数情况下，性爱时双方所建立起的纽带不仅仅是肉体上的，还有精神上的，算是某种意义上的心灵相通。  
所以这应该就是那“很多方式”中比较好的一种。  
现在这成了伊莱与神明讨价还价的理由之一。  
哈斯塔应该早已明白信徒存有私心，多次怀疑那条消息的真实性。而且他以前基本不会听从信徒的指示，没有听别人话的习惯，这种僭越的行为令他很是火大。  
但是，他又有什么办法呢？如果要在“消失”与“违心地满足心理不正常的信徒”中任选一项的话，伊莱觉得，他，应该，还没那么有骨气。  
“可您是知道的，这是最好，最快捷的方式了。”  
伊莱一边毕恭毕敬地说着，一边不动声色地带着哈斯塔走向沙发，后者抵抗了几秒就放弃了。他缓慢又不容违抗地将他推倒在沙发上，自己也跟着爬了上去，跪在四条腕足之间。  
“我会杀了你。”哈斯塔看着撑在自己身体上方的男人，从牙缝里挤出一句话，眼底盛满疲惫与厌恶，然后就认命般地再不出声了。  
伊莱轻轻笑了笑，直视着哈斯塔认真地说：“您不会的。因为，没有我，您就无法继续存在。”  
说完，他不再理睬哈斯塔充满警告意味的眼神，欺身而上，手指滑入过分宽大的长袍。  
“不过同样地，没了您，我也会心碎而死。”  
失去了部分力量的神明开始变得像个凡人，忍耐力跟着下降，也更容易被挑起欲望。在前几次的性事中，伊莱差不多已经摸清了所有能使这具敏感躯体感到快乐的部位。双乳，腰侧，腕足根部，哈斯塔的体温在大多数情况下低于常人，而现在却在伊莱技巧熟练的抚摸下开始升温。短短几分钟的前戏就已经让他变得足够湿润，两根手指很容易就完全进入了体内。  
哈斯塔比伊莱高出不少，这样的身高差距为后者提供了极大的方便。伊莱趴在他的胸口，像婴儿似的舔吸因兴奋而充血的乳尖，一边操控手指在他体内旋转，掏挖，按压湿润的内壁，搅出响亮的水声。  
他准确找到了让哈斯塔为之疯狂的那一点，指腹用力碾过，穴肉热切地吮吸手指。  
他感到身下躯体的颤抖，哈斯塔咬着嘴唇，脸上的表情介于痛苦与愉悦之间。  
“为什么要忍着呢，哈斯塔大人？您以前不是和信徒们这样做过很多次吗？”  
伊莱含着乳肉，声音含糊不清。  
他是故意这样说的。过了很久了他还在为那些事耿耿于怀。  
哈斯塔的眼光闪了闪，想要推开胸前捣乱的脑袋。  
“闭嘴，别说多余的话——！”这句话的最后一个字因为突然进入身体的巨物而变成了一声呜咽。  
“遵命。”伊莱说。  
胀成紫红色的阴茎破开内壁直接挤入最深处，紧致的吸附感让伊莱忍不住发出满足的叹息。他在床单上擦了擦沾满手指的黏液，卡着哈斯塔的腰部挺动起来。  
他不断调整着插入的角度，试探着，当经过某个位置，压抑着的喘息声猝然拔高时就停下来猛攻那一点，力道大的好像要从那儿碾出水似的。  
哈斯塔被他弄得尖叫起来，身体控制不住地扭动，沙发巾被弄成凌乱的一团。  
伊莱凑上去舔着哈斯塔的耳廓，啃咬柔软的耳垂。  
“不愧是伟大的神。无论和他们做过多少次，您下面的那张小嘴还是那么紧。它现在正紧紧吸着我的......”(他在“用语言惹人生气”这个领域出类拔萃，尤其是当对方听到自己任何一句话都会生气的时候。）  
“闭、唔嗯、闭嘴。”身下的神明已经很难控制自己的声带，想要说的词语每每变成支离破碎的呻吟。意识到这一点后他闭紧了嘴，狠狠甩出一记眼刀，殊不知在这种情形下这样的表情只能挑起旁人凌虐的欲望。  
“怎么了？您在担心什么？放心好了，您肯定能重新召集信徒，重现昔日的荣光，毕竟您可是至高无上，受万人敬仰的神明，是无所不能的存在......”  
他贴着哈斯塔的耳朵一字一句地诉说，嘴角几乎要渗出毒液。  
这算是一种报复行为，或是说惩罚。  
他爱他，爱的同时也无法无视心中的怨恨。怨恨他的傲慢与视而不见。两种感情在他心里扭曲成乱糟糟的一团。  
如果不是因为教会的变故，他们根本不可能走得这么近，不是吗？  
但现在主动权握在他手里了。  
他不断赞美，不断提及往事，提及记载在史书里的那些辉煌的日子。他知道这些话对于落魄者来说意味着什么。  
哈斯塔突然伸出一只手掐住了伊莱的脖子。  
“我说，你，给我，闭嘴！”这声音听起来像是某种野兽的低吼。  
虽然连说出连贯的句子都有些困难，但手上的力气却没减少半分。伊莱被卡得呼吸困难，脑袋也一跳一跳地发胀。  
缺氧带来的痛苦像是催情剂。伊莱强忍住不适，俯身亲吻哈斯塔的嘴唇，并加快了顶撞的速度，意料之内地听见对方陡然拔高起来的呜咽，掐住脖子的手也控制不住地颤抖，失去力气，最终落在沙发垫上。  
这仅仅是一个简单的亲吻，连舌头都没有伸出来，甚至可以称得上是温柔。伊莱细致地品尝哈斯塔嘴唇柔软的触感，这是他曾经梦寐以求的东西。  
突然间他感到一阵剧痛，接着就尝到了腥甜的味道。  
锋利的牙齿刺破嘴唇，血流出来。  
哈斯塔咬了他。  
真的挺疼。但这种情绪化的行为，或者说接近凡人的行为恰恰是伊莱所希望看到的。  
不管是愤怒也好，鄙夷也罢，这都是神明独独为他一人露出的神情。这种神情让他感到分外真实，他希望看到更多  
伊莱无视了疼痛，更用力地加深这个带着血腥味的吻。  
这一吻几乎耗尽他肺里的全部空气。  
哈斯塔现在的样子在他眼里要命地性感——嘴唇被血液浸染，仿佛涂了女子的胭脂，眼眶有些发红，里面蓄满水雾，胸口剧烈起伏着，仿佛刚刚哭过。  
性感，同时也很脆弱。真的像个凡人一样。  
伊莱因为这些想法猛地有些揪心——你刚才不应该说那些话的，你真是个双料的混蛋。  
所有怨恨的根本来源说到底都是自身的无能。  
他心慌起来，不知该如何是好，索性用双手托起哈斯塔的脸，不顾对方的躲闪亲了又亲。  
额头抵着额头，他许下誓言。  
“我会永远追随你的，哈斯塔大人。永远。”  
说完后，他又浅尝辄止地吻了哈斯塔一下，就扶着他的腰开始了新一轮的律动。  
这一次他的动作更加激烈，像是要把彼此糅合到一起，阴茎几乎全部抽出又快速地齐根没入，带出的液体打湿了一大片沙发巾。哈斯塔被顶的几乎移了位置，扭过脸咬住兜帽也无法抑制脱口而出的浪叫，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，完全一幅陷入情潮无法自拔的淫荡面目。  
大概是被肏昏了头，伊莱甚至听到他用不属于人类的语言带着哭腔断断续续地念叨着什么。  
高潮顺理成章地到来，哈斯塔的身体痉挛着蜷缩起来，他抓住伊莱背后的衣服，指甲在布料下抓出几道血痕。穴道剧烈收缩，箍得伊莱头皮一阵阵发麻。  
哈斯塔整个人像从水里捞出来一样，伊莱却完全没有留给他休息的时间，他加快速度。  
“够了......哈啊，你......慢点，停下！”高潮过后的穴道敏感得难以置信，产生的快感也到了几乎让人无法承受的地步。哈斯塔终于开始讨饶，他胡乱地推搡身上的男人，扭动着想要离开，却被一下子扣住手腕，重重地压在脑袋两侧。被情欲折磨到虚软的身体根本无力挣脱。他一口咬上伊莱的肩膀，把变了调的哭喘闷在披肩里。  
他咬得很使劲，却没能让身上的男人放慢半分，只能任凭他一次次发狠地进入自己，最终喊着“我爱你”，一边释放在最深处。  
一时间房间里仅剩下他粗重的喘息。哈斯塔还沉浸在过于密集的快感中失神，长长的睫毛微微抖动，上面挂着几颗晶莹的水珠。  
伊莱附身想要把它们吻去，被哈斯塔扭头躲开了。  
短暂的休整后，哈斯塔扶着沙发摇摇晃晃地站了起来，脚步发软，光是看着就令人担心。伊莱赶忙想去扶他，却被用力一推，重心不稳倒在沙发上。  
不过哈斯塔的脸色看起来到倒是好多了，至少看起来不再像是一个死了没埋的死人。  
他拽了拽满是褶皱，沾上各色液体被弄得凌乱的长袍，什么都没说，很干脆地准备离开。  
搞的好像刚刚被肏的不是他而是另外一个人。  
伊莱不拦他，拦也拦不住。天知道他一个人在外面都干些什么。  
“为什么，为什么只有你逃出来了？是你做的吗？”哈斯塔握着门把手，突然回过头问。  
这句话听起来漫不经心，只是不抱希望的随口问问，却把打算从沙发上起来的人生生压了回去。  
“这怎么可能呢？我是您最忠诚的仆人，我怎么可能做出伤害您的事？”  
哈斯塔露出怀疑的神色，但没有追问下去。不管是不是真的，这样都无法问出结果。  
“最好不是。”门彻底阖上前的一瞬间，他说。  
脚步声在楼梯间消失。  
伊莱维持着被推出去的姿势陷在沙发里，长长地松了一口气，突然觉得浑身乏力。肩膀上被咬过的地方现在火辣辣地疼了起来。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，感到有些不安。  
没错，就像刚才自己说的一样，哈斯塔重新召集到信徒的可能性很大。  
不过应该也没有关系。  
他可以再报一次警。  
伊莱起身走近窗户，看着哈斯塔在雨中的身影匆匆隐没在街道拐弯处。  
他摸着下巴，一个扭曲的笑容在他的嘴角慢慢浮现。  
您是属于我的。  
除了在我身边，别无去处。  
除了爱我，别无活路。  
【end】


End file.
